Harry Demigod Potter
by Razer321xxx
Summary: A Harry Potter Demigod Story I know I miss spell stuff leave me alone


Harry DemiGod Potter By Riker October 31, 2014 _  
>Harry James Potter stood on the battle feild head down facing Voldemort and his followers. Harry's freinds and Hogwarts staff and a few arours stood behind him. Harry had lost many freinds this day George, Luna, Nevile, Tonks, Remus and, Ginny she died by Voldemorts own hands. Harry was pissed. When he rasied his head the Death Eaters flinched back even Tom Riddle was unervied when he saw Harry's eyes were no longer green but stormy blue mixed with black. Then Harry spoke (demonic voice) "Tome Marvolo Riddle half blood. You have many souls weighing you down this is your final day you will be ended here and now. and with that Harry rasied his wand lighting striked the ground around him shadows converged on him. Everyone saw what happens when a good man goes to war. Harry fired an expliamus at Tom only for him to send the AK the beams converged on eatch other Harry was cleary winning the blast smashed back into Voldemort forcing the Elder wand from his hand to Harry's. Harry finnished it quickly ended it with a diffendo right to Tom's head. The DE watched in horror as there lord was slain and ran for there life's for this was the day Voldemort drew his last breath.<p>10 year Later Harry's Pov -<br>No one has talked to me scince that day there either dead or afraid of me even more so when I went and hunted all of the DE and brought there bodies to the today 10 year after that day I have decided to leave some would say run but I am not running anymore I will walk and if anything comes at me ill face it and let them pray it kills me. Ive left notes to those that may care but the rest they can hear rumors.  
>I get up cross the room open the doors grab my expanded bags and leave for a new life.<p>

200 years later Harry's Pov -  
>Ive been to every ancient thought to be lost magic places all around the world. Aztec Myan Indeian temples to Roman and Greek and Viking temple ive studdied so mutch magic. Ive found staffs and wands books and armor rare cloths. I also found an acient egg that when i toughed it out hatched a golden raven that I learned could talk to me its kept me grate company. But the problem is that I have also been attacked by monster from myths a Minatour, Hydra and a, Gigantic Python. So ive decided to go to America. The Greek and Roman tomes spoke that the gods still exicted and that the powers Ive used Lighting, fire, shadows, water, and being better and mind arts, all add up to me being one.<br>Its also told me where to start looking in the west AMERICA.

I lighting traveled straight to a park in Manhatten right from the Empire State building I did not notice that I traveled straight into a incampment of women. But they noticed me. A young 25 yearold woman(Harry being like 228 years old(master of death))aproched "who are you mortal". I smirk mortal me I have been wanting to die for years mortal nah not me so I spoke. "You must be a goddess than judging by where we are and who i am surounded by you are Artimis Goddes of the Hunt Childberth and Archy elder sister to Apollo. I am not a mortal i stopped ageing years ago. Though i am not as old as you I am 228 years old." She looked surprised " Well not many people have as mutch knowledge as you do and few reconize me as eldest sibling so boy who are you." I laughed out loud she looked mad "I mean no disrespect but isnt that the question am I Harry James Potter, or am I the boy who lived or am I the man the conquered or the new one the man that cant die" I noticed she looked surpirsed when i said my name. "WAIT! your name is Harry James Potter my Fathers Uncles and aunts lost a child taken from them buy an old man and they thought he died years ago his name was also Harry James Potter. Please you have to come with me if you are him then this will be great." I smiled and she blushed a bit "that is why am here lets go." she grabbed me and in a flash we were gone.

Olympus Harry's Pov -  
>Artimis turned to me and said hide please I want this to be surprise for them.I smiled and she blushed agin as i disapered in tiny sparks and spread across the room. 12 flashes later and the Olymians had arrived. Zues spoke first "what do you want Artimis you know this day is not a happy one for six of us." "I know dad but your son I found him or he found me. Harry please show yourself" In a flash of lighting and shadows, water swirling and fireing exploding I appeared in my blood red hooded cloak that drapped over half of my body. A piece of cloth going across my mouth 2 swords a greek sword and a roman sword attached to my belt wand out and glowing with pure power the Olymians did not know what to think here was someone claming to be the son of the six and he clearly had all there powers and he was clearly powerful. Zues not trusting this to be his son said "take off your hood and remove your face mask" when harry did all doubt was erased. the stormy green eyes withs bits of black orange and brown in them showed true his face also helped they knew this was there son. "this meeting is dismised Artimis stay the six stay as well everyone else leave NOW!" Zues, Posiedon, Hades, Hera, Athena and Hestia stayed and aproched Artimis and Harry and in a blink of an eye Harry was wraped in a hug by the three gods and goddess. When they pulled back they could see confusion in Harry's stepped closer to Harry "Harry Hestia, Athena and me are your mothers while Zues, Hades and, Posiedon are your fathers." Harry had a tear apear in his eye "Why did you never come for me?" This time Hestia spoke "We are sorry child but when Dumbledor took you he took you out of our reatch we could not get to you we tried we sent minions but they either died or did not rember why they went." Harry grimced he knew Albus was a bad man but to do this to him."I understand thank you for trying though moms dads." Posedion stepped for and clapped me on the back "now that the tears are gone how about you tell us your story right after Artimis tells us how you two met." So for hours or days no one knew the Dads and Moms listened to how Harry flashed right into her camp then they heard about Harry's story how his schoollife went how he defeted Tom and how he traveled the world what knowledge he knew and everything else. Athena was happy her child had so mutch knowledge and could not wait to grill him on it.<p>

After about 43 hours Harry's tale was finished.  
>Hades spoke next. "how my son are you still alive after 228 of life you only look 18." Harry smiled "Aww I was waiting for you to get that I am the master of death and death cant kill its own master now can it. Nothing can kill me I have tried after at the age of 189 to 195 I tried to kill myself I was alone everyone I met soon turned to dust. I tried to kill myself through buring explosin falling stabbing posin gunshots nothing worked I always woke and after 6 years trying I stopped thats when I met my freind hes helped me and here he comes now." Everyone threw tears looked up to see a gigantic golden raven come soaring down and landed right next to Harry."this is diaval named after the raven in that old movie Malevacent." Zues spoke "well now you wont be alone from me you have 1 brother and 1 sister from Hades you have 1 brother and 1 sister and from Posiedon you have 1 brother Hades daughter died and he cant revive her." Harry suddenly jumped up "ill be back not even death can take my siblings." everyone watched as he ran to the edge of olympus and jumped he smashed straight into the ground before Hades turned and said "he had entered the undreworld alive!"<br>2hrs later The olympians sat around even Artimis who had grown to have a crush on him was worried untill in Harry and a girl appeared in a bolt of the gods looked closer they saw Bianca Di Angelo standing alive and laughing."Oh my gosh did you see deaths face you just ran in reached into the well of souls pulled me out said bye and ran he just sat there."Harry embarssed rub the back of his neck "Yea he told me i could do it unless the soul was unpure or if the person was not alowed to comeback sooo I told him I would never do that guess I shocked him. Well Hades are you going to come hug your daughter." Hades charged forward wrapped both Harry and Bianca in his arms and cried with joy. The moment was spoiled when Nico Di Angelo came running out of a shadow screaming "Dad a guy just came and took Bianca what shou-" but stopped in shock at seeing his dad crying and Bianca fine and alive. Harry walked over "Sup you must be Nico Im Harry James Potter can you go get all your cousins greek and roman I know you know about both now go get them say the gods want a chat" Nico nodded dumbly then stumbbled into a shadow. 30 mins later 4 people stumbled out of the shadows. Just as the gods were about to introduce me I held up and hand and told em I got it. "Okay son of Posiedon stand over there son and daughter of Zues go there and catch up Nico stand just there HADES calm down I need Bianca to come stand with Nico." Once everyone was settled I spoke agin "All of you guys and gals are my brothers and sister." Two lighing bolts two shadows and one wave were hurtled at me. with a wave of my hand they eatch stopped combined and into a ball and raised intill they were above my just looked shocked they thought they would catch me lying but now it was clear i was not. "So not going to say hey to your new step bro?"


End file.
